


Back to The Past

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I dont know how to tag, Time Loop, Time Travel, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Henrik Von Schneeplestein finally forms a time vortex in his own desk drawer, who's to say where he goes?





	Back to The Past

“I did it...I-I did it! I really did it!” 

A small, joy-filled smile spread across the Doctor’s cheeks. He’s done it. He built a fully-functioning time vortex. 

He wasn’t really sure on what to do now. He never thought he would actually get this far. It was mesmerizing, to say the least. The purples and blues swirled through the small, cup-sized circle seeping through his desk drawer. The location was perplexing, but he didn’t focus on the logistics anymore. He had actually built a time vortex. 

His shaky hands reached out towards it, the form radiating the feelings of heat and static. He didn’t think twice when his fingers brushed against the void, the almost jelly feel rippling against his skin. 

***  
With a sputtering cough, he opened his eyes. The sky was clear and the sun bright, a soothing warmth spreading across his back. What happened? He stood, his joints weak and aching. Trees blew in the sudden gust of wind. A forest. 

Words couldn’t come out of his mouth, only breathy gasps. It was as if his vocal cords were stuck in place. 

“No fair! You got a head start!” A child’s voice was heard from farther in the wood, the soft pad of feet-on-dirt creating an echo through the trees. 

Henrik’s eyes darted around. The scenery felt nostalgic, too nostalgic. No sign of a child. 

“I didn’t get a head start, dummy! You’re just slow!” Another child, deeper pitched. Maybe someone older?

Am I in the past? How far back did-

The rustle of the trees made him jump in surprise. The branches shook and laughter erupted from the depths of emerald green and warmer hues. 

“Cheater!” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too, Hen!” 

I remember this…

A young boy with round glasses and dirty khaki shorts stumbled his way out of the bushes, headed straight towards Henrik. The doctor was too caught in a daze of thought to notice another shorter specimen with scraped knees and a missing tooth to quickly tread behind. 

I remember this! 

“You’ll never catch me alive, Brody!” 

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” 

They were headed straight for him. Two, bouncy, lovable children were headed straight for him at full force. He jumped out of the way, placing himself next to a larger tree to steady himself on. Neither seemed to notice anyone was there. 

This...this can’t be right. This was over ten years ago. This couldn’t have gone back that far, could it?

They ran past, deeper into the woods. 

Hey! Wait!

Henrik immediately chased after the two, trying to spot them through the underbrush. Even if they couldn’t see him, he could see them. 

He remembered this day very clearly, each detail the exact same as he remembered it. The sky was the same shade, the ground made the same crunching noise beneath his feet. The sheer bliss of the moment enveloped his mental state, and he slowed to a stop. He was lost in his own memory.

It was October...no, November 1’st. Maybe? It wasn’t very clear. The leaves around him were tinted but the trees were still crowded with life. 

The younger version of himself stopped in his tracks ahead, his back towards the man. The twelve-year-old Chase was nowhere to be seen. 

Henrik ran up towards the young boys, treading carefully as to not alert them just in case anything went south. If he remembered correctly, he was approaching-

“Chase! Oh god, Chase? Are you hurt?” 

The small wincing of his younger self made everything clear. He was in the right time. That didn’t calm him at all, in fact, it made his anxieties worse. He knew what he was about to see for a second time in his life as he looked over his younger self’s shoulder. 

Chase had tripped over a tree root, leaving his knee dirty and covered in blood. It wasn’t serious, but in the moment, it was traumatizing. 

“I-I’ll be good. It just hurts a bit.” Chase’s hiss made it clear that it really wouldn’t be fine. 

‘Go! Get the bandages from your pockets and help, dumbass!’ Henrik thought, cursing at his younger self for his stupidity. He wanted to scream, but he knew that the younger version of him wouldn’t hear it. 

“Is not fine! Your leg...looks bad.” 

Chase solemly nodded, and bit his lip. He hid his face in his hat, the same hat he’s had for years. Henrik knows that hat better than anyone. 

“Can you walk on it?” 

“I-It hurts to bad, feels broken.” Chase’s old lisp stuck out as he choked back pain-filled tears. 

Although present-day Henrik knew Chase wasn’t severely hurt and was just in shock, the younger, early-teens version of him didn’t. 

That’s where the memory stopped. 

Time seemed to freeze in place, nothing but the same idle expression on the two younger version’s faces. Henrik didn’t remmeber anything after that moment, and it appeared that the time vortex wouldn’t let it persist. 

Time is broken, especially when you go back.

***  
Aching gasps for air left Henrik speechless and frightened. He was back at his work desk, nothing out of place. It was as if he had just...fallen asleep. 

But there it was, the vortex, left open in his desk and still rippling. 

“Did I just travel through time?” 

His own heart raced in his chest. He already knew the answer. He had. 

He could finally regain peace with the little swirls of color and light that now occupied his work desk drawer..


End file.
